


Эта женщина

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написано по картинке: https://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/7/1/4/771485/53272383.jpg
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Эта женщина

Щелкнул выключатель, и темный коридор озарился светом.  
\- Так, и куда мы опять собрались, господин «затренирую-себя-до-смерти»? – вездесущая Бульма стояла в дверях со скрещенными руками и притоптывала ногой в угрожающем ритме.  
Веджита тихо прорычал нечто неразборчивое себе под нос. Все-таки он должен был признать, что земные женщины обладают просто экстраординарной способностью чувствовать заподло и прочие моменты, когда что-то идет им наперекор.  
Ну, вот как? Как? Как ей удается снова и снова ловить его на ночных вылазках?  
Это что, какая-то сверх-сила? Магия? Тайное умение?  
Тот придурок (Ямча его звать, что ли?..) говорил что-то про «женскую интуицию»… Неужели дело в этом?  
\- В глаза смотри, когда с тобой говорят, - вмешался в его мысли голос Бульмы. – Тем более в мои прекрасные глаза не так уж трудно смотреть не отрываясь.  
\- О чем ты вообще, женщина? – огрызнулся Веджита. – Уйди с дороги.  
\- Меня зовут не «женщина», а Бульма.  
\- Тебе так жить надоело, что ты смеешь пререкаться со мной? – выражение лица Веджиты сменилось на то самое, что вводило в ужас добрую половину жителей Вселенной.  
\- Валяй, - однако Бульма к этой половине не относилась. - Только напоминаю, что код от твоей любимой капсулы знаю только я. Убьешь меня, и все твое веселье окончится.  
\- Это не веселье, а тренировка!  
\- Да что бы это ни было, - хмыкнула девушка. – Занимайся этим днем. Если не будешь спать, то ты окочуришься до той самой битвы с киборгами, которой вы все так трепетно ждете.  
\- Достала балаболить, женщина! – рявкнул Веджита, отпихивая Бульму в сторону. – Какое тебе вообще дело, что со мной станет?!  
Саянский принц презрительно фыркнул и уже было ступил в коридор, как вдруг почувствовал чужие руки на своем торсе. Весь мир перевернулся, а затем с размаху врезался в его макушку. Конечно, этот удар для Веджиты был больше моральным, чем физическим, но все-таки равнодушным не оставил.  
Он вскочил на четвереньки и недоуменно уставился на растрепанную и злую Бульму.  
\- Дурак, - сказала девушка. – Ну почему все симпатичные мужчины такие дураки?  
\- Ха?!  
\- Не «хакай» мне тут! – Бульма подползла к нему на коленях и взяла пальцами за подбородок. – Тренируешься день за днем и ночь за ночью! Такими темпами силами с Сон-куном будет мериться твой хладный труп!  
\- Что? Да как ты см..!  
\- Молчать!  
Веджита и сам не понял, почему он покорно замолк вместо того, чтобы в приступе саянской ярости убить эту наглую женщину и разнести ее дом. Что-то такое было в выражении ее лица… и в ее глазах, от которых и впрямь было трудно оторвать взгляд…  
\- Ты уже чуть не убился в тот раз! И даже после этого, ты все равно продолжаешь… - Бульма наклонила голову и задрожала. – Я же волнуюсь за тебя, дурак!  
Саян замер в глубоком изумлении.  
Волнуется? За него? Эта женщина?  
Для Веджиты, привыкшего быть самому по себе, это звучало очень странно. Вообще вся эта ситуация вкупе с этой странной земной женщиной была ему непонятна… Да что говорить? Он и в своих собственных чувствах и мыслях запутался…  
\- Эй, почему ты плачешь, женщина?  
\- Из-за тебя, дурааак, – всхлипнула Бульма, пряча лицо в ладонях. – И я не «женщина»! Бульма я!  
\- Странная ты, жен... то есть Бульма…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по картинке: https://static.diary.ru/userdir/7/7/1/4/771485/53272383.jpg


End file.
